Even In Death
by Scooby176
Summary: Max drifts into a dream and sees what part of his life on Antar was but when he wakes will he remember? one shot.


I don't own any of the characters in Roswell. and this is set in the first series before they find out that they are the royal four and before the evil Tess comes along.Also i don't own the song 'i wish' by R.Kelly.

* * *

Even in Death

Max sat at his computer desk thinking about the shitty mess he was in. Liz and him were not together, Isabel was tense over the whole Sheriff Valenti thing, Michael was looking for a dome, and why did Liz have to tell Maria. I guess they're best friends, she had to. He looked at his physics essay and the typed letters began to blur together as his heavy lids closed.

Suddenly Max found himself in a field with purple grass and orange trees, and a yellow sky, a fierce wind shook all. Max looked around him in confusion, where was he? The field lead up to a cliff, Max felt the wind pulling him towards it. He walked far enough to see the girl at the cliff's edge. Her brown eyes full of hurt as she looked over the never-ending red sea as it lashed against the purple rocks. Her short brown hair blew across her face but her expression remained unchanged.

Her long white dress flowed in the wind, Max noticed he was wearing a black shirt and black trousers, once he noticed, for some unknown reason he said, 'Why are we so different?'

She did not answer; a single crystal tear ran down her cheek yet her look of hurt did not amend.

Max stepped closer, 'How can you hate me so?'

She finally turned to answer, her look of pure hurt contradicted what she said, 'I do not hate, I just love you too much'.

'If you loved me why do you stand here crying as my world falls around me?' Max asked feeling unusual and unable to control what came out of his mouth.

'I cry for you and I cry for me,' she said as she came within an inch of his face. His deep dark brown eyes were locked onto hers.

'Why cry at all?' Max finally said something he wanted to.

'I cry for you because your world and all you love hath betrayed you,' she said placing her hand upon his cheek.

He closed his eyes and turned his face to feel the warmth of her palm, then returned to meet her gaze.

She took her hand away and said, 'I cry for me because I am not your queen, so it does not suffice for me to cry for you'.

'You have always been my queen, no service or ceremony will change that,' Max knew what he was saying and he didn't know where it came from but it felt right.

'I know, in the realms of eternity, we can be together Zan, but there will always be one to take you away from me, be it Ava or Elizabeth,' she said as another tear escaped from her hazel eye.

Max wiped the tear away and said, 'I don't understand, who is Zan?'

The girl smiled through her tears, 'You are the King of Antar, I am your love Kayla and you have lost your kingdom to those you trusted most, even...you are not my love are you?'

Max looked around, 'Elizabeth, you mean Liz, all I can say is nothing will change the way I feel about you, you are the constant in my life'.

'A constant can be taken for granted,' she said as their lips got closer and closer.

'Never, my world will fall, other lips will be kissed but my love for you is constant,' Max and Kayla's lips met, the soft kiss fell into many kisses, massaging each other's lips, their tongues folded over one another, bittersweet in taste, they licked their lips as they pulled away.

'How did you get here?' Max asked.

'I am not here, do you not remember?' she asked leaning her head to one side.

Max's eyes hurt as he was suddenly sitting in the field with Kayla's head upon his lap, she slept sombrely, her gentle breathing hypnotized him, he just wanted to keep her with him always but the breathing was not hers it was his, he tried to wake her but nothing could be done. He held her close to him as the tears flowed like a river to the ocean from his eyes. He kissed her forehead, and uttered words of love, which was all he could do, the love in his heart didn't want him to let go. He remembered everything in that moment. Antar, Zan, Kavar, how he held his love tight as she lay dying from the hand of Ava, Kavar looked on not knowing whether to kill him there or let him have his moment. The winds called and ran around him, taking him from the fields to the stone island in the centre of the red sea.

There she stood, alive, Max ran to her, 'I remember, forgive me, forgive me, I shouldn't have forgotten my promise to you,' he said holding her tightly.

'What promise?' she pulled back and said.

'I should've remembered to put you first, I'm sorry,' he said as he leaned in closer to her.

Kayla looked at his lips, the centre of her attention, 'Yes but you won't forget'.

'Never,' she whispered gently as they missed each other's lips and embraced, the blood red sea, seeped up the stone steps of the island.

Over their lover's shoulders they saw the blood coming for them, they knew it was coming and they had nowhere to go.

'Hold on,' Max said gently into the ear of the girl he loved.

'You won't let go?' she needed to know.

'I won't,' he said looking into her eyes as the blood reached their feet.

'Even in death?' she asked. 'Even in death,' he answered.

She fell from his arms, to the floor, the blood retreated from her body, it wouldn't dare touch her, he wouldn't let it, not her...not her. The winds screamed and he woke, back in his room, his computer still humming and his mind was buzzing, he felt the tear run down his cheek, already the dream began to abandon his memory.  
  
Next morning, the three aliens sat at the Crashdown café, eating their burgers and fries.

'Come on max, I could be looking for that dome, so this better be good,' Michael was not in the mood for a little meeting.

'Yeah Max I did have a shopping trip planned but I'm here so...what's this about?' she asked.

Max racked his brain, ' I can't remember,' he really couldn't, all that happened when he tried to remember was that sinking feeling appeared and he felt like hitting something he was so angry.

'Great Maximillion, I have stuff to do, but I'm just gonna finish the fries,' Michael sat eating his fries.

'Well you can have mine as well Michael, I'm going to find my friends if they haven't disowned me,' Isabel said getting up and going.

Max just got up and walked out of the door not even noticing the girl who was looking down at a map as they bumped into each other.

'Oh sorry,' they both said but as they looked into each other's eyes a flicker of recognition sparked.

'Can you help me?' she asked.

Max smiled at the very attractive girl with deep brown eyes, 'Sure'.

'I'm looking for route 85, do you know which way it is?' she asked with a smile on her face that she couldn't loose.

'Yeah it's north, that way,' Max pointed in the direction.

'Thanks, you don't know how hard it is travelling the country, I have asked for directions more times than I've had hot meals,' she said walking to her beaten up old car.

'I can only imagine,' Max said, 'it was a pleasure helping...?' he was fishing for her name.

'Kayla,' she answered.

'I'm Max,' he said smiling as she got into the car and dropped her map.

'Strange you don't look like a Max,' she said starting up her car.

'Really? Oh wait hold on,' he said as he picked up her map and gave it to her.

As they both held the map Kayla said, 'You won't let go?'

'I won't,' Max said playfully.

They both gave a little laugh as Max finally let go. Max waved goodbye and Kayla did the same.

Max turned as she released the handbrake and said, 'Even in Death?'

With that she started to drive away. Max turned as he heard her and his heart knew what had to be said, 'Even in Death,' the girl in the car stopped at the red light at the end of the road, she looked into her mirror to see max standing in the middle of the road, so far apart yet his eyes burned into her, she didn't understand but she felt it. He could feel her and she could feel him, part of Max wanted to run after her, part of Kayla just wanted to get out of her car and run into his arms, like that was where she was meant to be, how strange they both thought. The feeling passed, it fell back into the recess of their souls. And with the flash of the green light, she turned the corner and was gone forever, and with her Max's heart.

**I wish that i could hold you now, i wish that i could touch you now, i wish that i could talk to you and be with you somehow, i know your in a better place, even though i can't see you face, i know your smiling down on me saying everythings okay, and if i make it out this life, i'll see you again some day. (R.Kelly 'i wish')**


End file.
